Mimmi Kopanski
|image = Image:omgpretty.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Mimmi! |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 18 |Row 3 title = Birthday |Row 3 info = October 20 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = German, Common |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Temple |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original Character |Row 8 title = PB |Row 8 info = Elizabeth Rice |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = Anne Frank Wannabe |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Keke }} Mimmi is everyone's not!mommy (mostly). She prefers to mother dysfunctional misfits. She heeded the Call January 8, 2011. Canon Information Mimmi was born on October 20, 1925 and raised in Berlin, Germany. She was the oldest of four children. Her family was also Jewish. If you know history, you already know where this is going. Up until 1933, Mimmi lived a relatively happy and comfortable life. Her family was neither rich nor poor, and they had just enough to get by. She was an energetic and ever-curious child, often getting herself into all kinds of ridiculous trouble. (She once dropped her mother's expensive vase out the window to test gravity). But when Hitler was made Chancellor of Germany the Jewish minority became the central target of scrutiny, resulting in a decades worth of hardship for her and her family. Being the oldest child, she grew up quickly. Poor health was a common thing in her family, especially on her mother's side. As time progressed Mimmi's mother, Maria, became progressively more ill, often followed by her brother Randolph. When her mother was too sick to care for the family Mimmi took charge while her father was out trying to find a steady income. And those were only a few hardships Mimmi and her family endured during this time. Her family had long been stripped of their citizenship. They were isolated in special houses in designated parts of the city and food rations were very small. But life went on and they thrived. Mimmi did a pretty bang up job of watching her siblings, and sometimes even the other many children in the area, despite the rather common conflicts. Mimmi's situation became increasingly more threatening when the Nazi's began deporting Jews in the Berlin area to Theresienstadt when she was sixteen. With some fortunate planning ahead and quick action, Mimmi and her family escaped Berlin before they could be arrested and ended up in the care of some old, non-Jewish family friends. With their help, Mimmi and her family went into hiding, now for a year and a half. And then she's Called to Vertiline. Personality Mimmi, in the long run, is a caring person. She is naturally very motherly and will take the time to look after anyone if given the chance. And while she can be loving, she can also be stern. She won't hesitate lecture you if she thinks you need it. (Which was the main cause of clashing amongst her siblings). She adores children and is horrified whenever she witnesses abuse toward them. Family is very important to her, because in the long run family is all she has, and without them she'd have nothing. However, thanks to the struggles in her life, Mimmi has a tendency to be paranoid and not overly trusting of strangers. She worries excessively over those she cares about and lives in an almost constant state of anxiety. Though not quick to anger, once her temper flares she can stay angry for a long time and isn't quick at forgiving. Getting herself into trouble is the very last thing she wants, but she isn't a doormat. She won't let you walk all over her and will at least attempt to defend herself. Her views on life and people can change depending on her mood, but she has a tendency to be a glass half-full kind of person. Most of the time. She likes to think there's some sort of hope remaining, even if she doesn't exactly believe it herself. With no hope, why bother? When it comes to people outside her family and the people she cares about, Mimmi is very timid and reluctant to open up, especially when authority figures are involved. Though not necessarily shy, she's endured enough isolation and discrimination in her life that it's hard for her to just "be herself". She isn't all that wonderful at social interactions, either, and can be awkward. She's skittish with physical contact and prefers to initiate it herself. But once someone manages to break through her shell, Mimmi is a genuinely cheerful person. And even if you don't, she's still pleasant to be around. When calm, she's polite, modest, and patient. And when all is well, Mimmi loves nothing more than to curl up with a good story and someone she cares for. Appearance Mimmi isn't all that spectacular in appearance, and might even be considered pretty to some people, but she's very much the girl-next-door, mousy type girl. Her face is a mess of freckles and she's very light skinned. Her hair is kept long and is dark brown, normally tied back in a ponytail. She has hazel eyes. Mimmi isn't very fit, and she's scrawny thanks to not getting enough to eat half the time. She's around 5'3". Vertiline Deaths: 1 Punishments: 0 Mimmi currently resides at the Temple. Entries January 08, 2011 *08 ♥ Arrival. Mimmi is highly confused. *Eins: Shortly after arrival, Mimmi attempts to save a child from BLEEDING TO DEATH. (Eir, Tess) January 11, 2011 *Zwei: Shopping spree! (Loe, Eir, Kevas, Kobato Hanato) January 26, 2011 *Drei: Enjoying coffee. (Tetra, Kevas, Girl, Bennett Marrow) February 19, 2011 *Vier: The cockatrice are dead, so Mimmi asks about the damage. She also learns archery! (Kevas) February 22, 2011 *Fünf: Visiting Ardel and Eider. (Kevas, Warrior of Light, Ezra) March 31, 2011 *Sechs: Snow! (Kevas) April 02, 2011 *Sieben: Mimmi goes to the baths, and luckily no one comes along. April 13, 2011 *Acht: What day is it. (Kevas, Zhaneel, Ezra) April 24, 2011 *Neun: Running around Eider. (Manuel Laurin, Lucas Landcaster) April 28, 2011 *Zehn: Mimmi died. )8 (Manuel Laurin) Relationships Kevas: THIS GUY IS DA BOMB. Big Brother figure she never had. Or something. Manuel Laurin: This guy is also totally cool. Zhaneel: SOOOBBBBB ;A; Lucas Landcaster: He helped her climb trees so obviously he is also cool. WHY IS IT ALL GUYS (and a gryphon)? Misc *Her favorite flowers are forget-me-nots. *Her favorite food is pickles. (She isn't overly fond of sweets). *She loves bicycles. *Her most treasured possession is a little gold heart-shaped locket her grandmother gave her. She always wears it. Always. *She likes her coffee black and doesn't like tea. *Her favorite ~sport~ is golf. *She also enjoys tennis, ice skating, and bowling. *She's left handed because I said so. *Her favorite color is periwinkle. *Mimmi can't sing worth shit. I ♥ Mimmi Art Mimmipic2.png Mimmipic.jpg Msemimmi16.png‎ Other Stuff, Links App The New, Improved Character Survey of Doom The Morning After Meme Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Original Character